


The Star Maiden (A Percy Jackson & Supergirl Crossover)

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, annabeth and percy are in a relationship but she's not in the story (Yet), most characters will probably make an appearance at some point..., this isn't really a fic that focuses on ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: Percy is trying to finish his first year of college in peace. He hasn't angered any gods or fought any monsters in months.  He thinks his near death days are behind him until suddenly he is transported to a strange city.Kara Danvers is on a rampage to save everyone she can get her hands on, because if she doesn't stop then she doesn't have to think about how much she misses Mon-El.Everything changes when a lost boy meets a woman who is just trying to help.Percy and Supergirl must team up to battle enemies from both of their pasts and figure out how to get Percy home and who is responsible for sending him to National City.





	1. Chapter 1

Percy was minding his own business when it happened. He was simply walking home from class when a weird shimmering circle appeared in front of him. Before he had time to uncap Riptide, he was pulled into it.

A wave of nausea gripped him as he was tossed and turned through the air. He closed his eyes against the disorienting blackness that surrounded him.

Finally, he was spat out onto concrete. Percy landed hard on the ground, rolling a few times before regaining control of his body. As soon as he stopped tumbling he uncapped Riptide and stood up, ready for anything, ignoring his aching body and still spinning head.

A quick survey of his surroundings showed him that he had been deposited in an alleyway and that there were no immediate threats in sight. In fact, it looked like a totally normal alley. He could've been in any city, but Percy suspected that he wasn't in New York anymore.

"What in Hades?" Percy muttered as he cautiously made his way out of the alley. He was greeted by the sight of a busy city, but it definitely wasn't the one he had just been in. To make matters worse, the people walking by were giving Percy frightened looks and hurrying past. After a few moments, Percy realized that the people were not really staring at him but at the sword in his hands. He quickly backed back into the alley and put away Riptide. "Okay, so no mist here." He said to himself. He wondered if this was Hecate's doing. As the Goddess of magic, she had the ability to transport him someplace else, plus she controlled the mist. However, Percy had no idea what he could have possibly done to anger Hecate. He hadn't so much as seen a monster or god in months.

"Hecate?" Percy said experimentally, figuring it was worth a try. "Oh great goddess of magic, if this is your doing, make yourself known." Percy tried hard to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. He wished Annabeth was with him. She was always great at sweet talking the gods. "Hecate?" Percy called again. There was no response, but he hadn't really expected there to be one. The gods liked demigods to figure out their little quests before they jumped in to help.

With a huff of annoyance, Percy headed back out to the street. He had to figure out where he was and how to get back home. All had with him was a backpack full of books and a few dollars.

Percy wandered the streets for a while until he found a payphone. He quickly dialed his mom's number.

"Hello?" A male voice answered the phone

"Oh, hi, is Sally Jackson there?" Percy asked in confusion

"No, sorry, wrong number." The man answered and hung up before Percy could say another word. Percy dialed his mom's number again, slowly to make sure he got it right.

"Hello?" The same man's voice answered. Percy quickly slammed the phone down without saying a word. Slightly freaked out, he quickly dialed Paul's number. This one was disconnected. Next, he dialed Annabeth's home number. Another wrong number. Percy dialed every number he could think of, every single one was a wrong number or disconnected.

Percy hung up the phone and rested his head against the receiver. He felt panic creeping in, but he pushed it down. He needed to think. He had to figure out where he was.

Maybe this was all a dream or a vision. Maybe this was the cause of a God who could get inside his head. Maybe he wasn't actually there.

Or maybe someone had just messed with the phone so the numbers didn't dial the right number.

Anything would be better than the alternative. Because if he was physically there and the phone did work, then Percy's best guess what that he was somehow in an alternate reality or possibly on a different planet. And neither of those were possible. He had dealt with a lot of things in his life, but that might just put him over the edge.

Percy was brought out of his thoughts by a sharp knocking noise. He looked up to see a woman looking at him with a concerned expression. Percy picked up his backpack and headed out of the booth.

"Sorry, the phone's all yours." He said, turning and walking away.

"No, hey, I just wanted to see if you were okay." The woman jogged to catch up with him, juggling a tray full of coffee and a bag he assumed had food.

"I'm fine," Percy said, picking up his pace. To his surprise, the blonde hurried to keep up with him.

"Really? Because you didn't look so fine." She insisted. Percy stopped walking and turned to face the woman. She had a kind face, and her concern seemed genuine. Percy certainly wasn't in New York City anymore.

"Look, it's been a hard day, but nothing I can't handle." Percy responded, "But thank you" he added as an afterthought. He wasn't used to strangers being so nice.

"Okay..." The woman said slowly like she didn't want to leave him alone. "Well if you change your mind, just go into that building and ask for Kara Danvers." The woman gestured to a giant building behind her. 

"Catco?" Percy read the name off of the building, there was something about it that seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"Yep, I'm a reporter there." The woman, Kara, said proudly.

"Yes, well thank you again, but I really should be going," Percy said. He really needed to get away from this overly helpful stranger and figure out what the heck was going on.

"Oh right. Okay, well bye." Kara said and this time when Percy turned to leave she didn't follow, she just shouted at him as he walked away, "Don't forget it's Kara Danvers if you need anything!" As a response, Percy just put his head down and walked faster.

Percy was fairly certain he had never met her before, but everything about her had seemed so familiar, right down to the place where she worked.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy wandered aimlessly for the rest of the day. He learned that he was in a place called National City and that there was no way he had enough money to get back to NYC. There were several times in the past few hours when he had considered taking Kara Danvers up on her offer to help, but there was something off about that whole thing. He couldn't figure out what exactly, but Percy had learned long ago that things were not always what they seemed and that everything could be a trap.

National City seemed like a perfectly normal place, save the occasional overly helpful stranger. But Percy had also learned to trust his gut, and right now it was screaming that something was very, very wrong. 

Percy had eventually found a small cafe and stayed there until they closed. He had told a worker at the cafe a sob story about how he was new to National City and had a lot of work to catch up and needed someplace to quiet to work since his mom had a newborn baby at home. The worker had told him about a diner that stayed open 24/7. That was where Percy was heading now. He figured he could take out his school books and make it look like he was pulling an all-nighter to study.

In the morning, Percy planned on seeking out Kara. He wasn't sure if he trusted her friendliness, but he was out of options. Without a way to contact his friends and family, he had no way to get home on his own. If Kara was as helpful as she seemed then maybe she would be willing to give a lost boy money for a train trip home.

He just had to come up with a good cover story to tell her.

Percy rounded the corner and was greeted by one of the strangest things that he had ever seen, and Percy had seen a lot of strange things in his young life.

A woman stood in front of him wearing all black, except for silver gloves and boots. She had silver hair and skeletal makeup on her face. She was standing in the middle of the sidewalk and watched Percy as he approached. Percy had a sinking feeling that she had been waiting for him.

The two stood and stared at each other for a few seconds before Percy took a step back. He wasn't sure what this lady's deal was, but he was sure he didn't want to find out.

"How do you know Kara Danvers?" The woman shouted the second Percy moved.

"I don't" Percy put his hand in his pocket and gripped Riptide

"Don't lie, I saw you talking to her this morning." The woman was clearly crazy and clearly obsessed with Kara Danvers. Just his luck, he knew Kara's offer of help had been too good to be true.

"Okay, I met her this morning, but I didn't even talk to her for a minute. That's all I swear." Percy tried to think of a way out, but he had no idea of what was going on. Monsters he could deal with, gods he could deal with, but crazy people, those he had no idea how to handle.

"What did you talk about?" The skeletal woman hadn't moved closer, but her voice was reaching a hysterical pitch that made Percy want to cover his ears.

"She offered to help me and I denied. We went our separate ways and that was it."

"Good, that's good." The crazy lady laughed and Percy almost bolted right then and there. "If Kara wanted to help that means that she will send Supergirl to help you. I have a score to settle with them both."

"You're crazy" The words slipped out before Percy could stop them, but he had finally reached his breaking point. This insane woman was standing there threatening him and talking about superheroes like they actually existed.

"Maybe, but solitary confinement tends to do that to a person." The woman gave him an evil smile and then screamed.

It was the worse sound Percy had ever heard.

The force of the scream hit him in the chest and sent him flying. His back hit a wall and he slid down, frantically holding his hands against his ears in an attempt to block out the noise. It didn't help. Percy tried to think of a way out, but he couldn't concentrate. The only that existed was the sound of skeletal lady's scream. 

Finally, the screaming stopped and was replaced by the sound of ringing, which Percy suspected was in his own head. He drew his hands away from his ears and found them covered in blood.

Suddenly angry, Percy staggered to his feet and drew Riptide. He saw shock cross the woman's face as the sword appeared. She regained composure quickly and fixed him with a creepy stare.

"What are you?" Percy asked, his own voice sounding far away.

"I'm the Silver Banshee." The woman said, walking towards him. Percy held his sword up and she hesitated, obviously she had just thought he was a regular human. She wasn't prepared for someone with a sword who was ready to fight. Percy used her hesitation as an opportunity to try to remember what he knew about Banshees, but he came up blank. For the 100th time that day he wished Annabeth was with him.

Deciding his best bet was the element of surprise, Percy launched himself at the Banshee. It almost worked. His sword was a half inch away from her when she screamed, effectively stopping his blow and sending him stumbling back. Percy tried again, but he hadn't even taken a step when he was thrown back against the wall. The Banshee walked towards him laughing. Percy closed his eyes and frantically started feeling for water. Unfortunately, his efforts were interrupted when Banshee began screaming again.

Percy curled up into a ball, wishing that it would end.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara was distracted the entire day, her thoughts kept coming back to the boy she had met, the young man with the sad green eyes who looked like they had seen great horrors.

"Kara?" James waved his hand in front of her face. With great effort, she brought her attention back to her friend.

"Sorry, you were saying something about my story needing a picture?" Kara tried to grasp at the conversation they were having.  
"Kara..." James sighed. He sat down on the corner of her desk and gave her a concerned look. "What is going on with you?"

"Nothing" Kara shook her head, not really sure if she could explain it even if she wanted to.

"It's obviously something, come on, you can tell me."

"It's silly, I was walking out of Noonan's and I saw a boy in the telephone booth, he seemed upset. He was just calling a bunch of numbers and hanging up as soon as someone answered. I have no idea what that was about, but he clearly wasn't reaching who he wanted to. I went up to him and asked if he was okay and offered to help. He declined and I don't blame him because I was a stranger. But he seemed so distressed James, and I can't shake the feeling that I was supposed to help." Kara admitted. "It sounds silly when I say it out loud."

"It's not silly, it's just your nature. You want to help everyone, but Kara, you can't. You can't save everyone, least of all strangers who don't want your help."

"I know, you're right," Kara said, not believing the words that she spoke. James gave her a look that told her he knew she was lying, but he didn't say anything except,

"Come on, how about we order some pizza and invite the gang over for a game night. It's been forever." James didn't say the reason why it had been so long since a game night, but he didn't have to. It hung unspoken between them. They hadn't had a game night since Mon-El left.

"Yeah, that sounds fun" Kara forced enthusiasm into her voice. A game night might be just what she needed to get the boy she had met out of her head. Besides, she couldn't let missing Mon-El stop her from living her life.

"Okay, I'm just going to pretend that sounded sincere," James said with a laugh as he stood up.

"No, I mean it. It has been a while." Kara said.

"So you're in?" He asked hopefully

"Of course" The words were barely out of Kara's mouth before James enveloped her in a giant hug. He obviously hadn't been expecting her to accept but was thrilled that she had.

"I'll let the gang know," James said when he pulled away.

*****

They were halfway through a game of monopoly when Kara heard it. It was a sound she could never forget, the sound of the Silver Banshee's scream. She stood up so quickly that she toppled the board over. Her friends and sister looked at her with concern.

"What is it?" Alex was on her feet a second after Kara

"Siobhan" Kara looked at Winn, who turned white.

"But she's in prison" He protested

"Apparently not." Kara raced to put on her Supergirl outfit. "You guys go back to the DEO and see what happened, I'll go see what she is up to." Kara flew out of the window, ignoring the chorus of protests behind her. She knew that they would want to form a plan, but Kara couldn't waste any time. Siobhan might be hurting people and that was something she couldn't risk.

Kara located Siobhan quickly and flew towards her. The Banshee was screaming at someone who was huddled against the wall. Siobhan stopped screaming and faced Supergirl when she arrived.

"Took you long enough. I wasn't sure how much more this one could handle." Siobhan said. Kara looked past her at the figure on the ground. Slowly, the person uncurled and got themselves into a sitting position. Kara saw with shock that it was the young man she had talked to earlier. He had a dazed expression and his ears were bleeding, but other than that he seemed okay.

"Why are you hurting him?" Supergirl demanded

"Oh because I saw your little friend Kara talking to him earlier today and figured I could hurt both of you at the same time."

"How did you get out of prison?" Kara demanded, but the Silver Banshee just laughed.

"Yeah right, like I'm going to tell you."

"What do you want Siobhan?"

"The same thing I wanted before, revenge on you, Kara Danvers, and Cat Grant." As Siobhan talked, a movement behind her caught Kara's attention. She saw that the boy was standing up, she thought he was going to run away, but instead, he took a step forward and picked something up off of the ground. He straightened back up and Kara was shocked to see that he held a sword in his hand. Who was this guy? Kara locked eyes with him and tried to send him a message to not attack. He seemed to understand what she was trying to say because he nodded and stayed where he was.

"Siobhan, I'm sorry for what happened to you, I really am. But revenge is never as satisfying as you think it will be now. But if you drop this whole revenge thing we can try to work something out. Something that doesn't involve you going back to prison." Kara realized that mentioning prison was a bad idea a second too late. The Banshee's flinched and she took a breath. Before Kara could stop her, she started to scream.

Kara was pushed back a few feet as she covered her ears. Normally she loved her enhanced hearing, but this was not one of those times. She cursed her own stupidity. Her friends had probably been trying to get her to take the earplugs that they had used last time, but in her hurry, she had completely forgotten them. Now here she was, unable to defeat the Silver Banshee and help the strange boy with the sword.

Kara locked eyes with the young man again and mouthed the word run, but the boy shook his head. He kneeled down, closed his eyes, and put one hand on the ground. For a few seconds nothing happened, then suddenly a fire hydrant nearby exploded. The water arched and hit Siobhan with astonishing force, cutting off her scream.

Kara looked at the boy and realized that he was controlling the water. He was on his feet and his hand was now pointed towards Siobhan. He dropped his hand and the water receded, revealing a wet and coughing Siobhan.

"How did you do that?" Kara asked, looking at amazement at the boy. She couldn't think of any aliens with the power over water, although her knowledge was not all-inclusive. "Where are you from?"

"What?" The boy was looking at her suspiciously. "But...you're Supergirl...how?" The boy took a step back and put a hand to his head. "I must've hit my head or something."

"You're hurt?" Kara started walking towards him, but he put his sword out in front of him.

"No, please don't. I don't know what is happening, but this can't be real." The boy looked around anxiously. He wasn't making any sense and Kara was afraid that he had hit his head hard. She had to get him back to the DEO, she had to figure out who he was and where he came from.

"I can help you." Kara took a small step towards him. He didn't back away, but he didn't lower his sword either.

"Kara..." The young man was staring at her with wide green eyes.

"You know Kara? I can get her for you."

"No, you're..." The boy cut off as his gaze shifted to something behind her. Kara spun around just in time to see Banshee getting to her feet. She'd been so distracted by the boy that she had forgotten about Siobhan.

The Silver Banshee screamed, sending both Supergirl and the boy flying backward. Their backs slammed against the wall. Kara saw the boy's head hit the wall and his body slump. She struggled against the force of Siobhan's scream, but she couldn't move. Siobhan seemed to have somehow grown stronger during her time in prison. Supergirl knew that the Banshee would have to take a breath eventually, and when she did she would be ready. She put her feet against the wall and hoped that she didn't go deaf.

Finally, the screaming stopped. In an instant, Kara was zooming towards Siobhan. She collided with her and sent the other woman sprawling. Both women were getting to their feet just as re-enforcements arrived. J'onn held off the Banshee while the Guardian came over to Kara and handed her earplugs.

"You forgot these." He said in a tone that indicated they would be discussing this further.

"Thanks." Kara put the earplugs in only to discover that they were no longer necessary. Siobhan, seeing that she was outnumbered had disappeared. "What happened?" Kara asked J'onn.

"She used the force of her scream to propel herself backward. I couldn't catch her."

"How did she learn to do that?" James asked

"I don't know, but she seems to have gotten stronger," J'onn said in frustration.

"Guys, we have another problem," Kara called from where she was crouched next to the unconscious boy. He hadn't stirred after being thrown against the wall. There was a lot of blood coming from his head wound and the boy looked pale.

"Who is that?" James asked as the men walked over.

"This is the boy I told you about. The one I met in the phone booth this morning. When I got here he was facing off against Banshee with a sword." Kara looked around, but the odd golden sword was nowhere to be found.

"A sword?" J'onn asked. Kara could tell he was going through the knowledge in his brain to see if he knew any species that fought with swords.

"He also could control water," Kara said as she as gently as possible lifted the boy into her arms. He groaned softly but didn't wake up. "We have to get him back to the DEO."

"Let's go." James agreed. Kara had to force herself to fly slower than she wanted to. She didn't want to jostle the boy too much, but she also wanted to get him medical attention as soon as possible. She flew as quickly as she dared and hoped that the young man would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoa" Winn looked up from the microscope.

"What is it?" Kara asked anxiously

"I think...I think he's human, at least partly."

"You think he is half human, half alien?" Kara questioned

"Maybe. He definitely has human DNA, but there are inconsistencies that I have never seen before."

"J'onn, any luck?" Kara turned to the Martian, hoping he had more insight than Winn.

"I searched the database and I can't find any species that can control water like you described. We might just have to wait for him to wake up and ask him." J'onn said unhelpfully.

"Okay, I'm going to wait for him to wake up," Kara said as she started heading back to the boy's side.

"Are you going to go like that?" Winn asked, indicating her lack of a Supergirl costume.

"Yeah, he knows me as Kara, and he asked for me before he got knocked out, so I'm hoping I'll make the situation less overwhelming."

"Good idea." J'onn commented. 

"Let me know if you figure anything else out." Kara left the boys to their work. She found Alex sitting next to the boy when she walked into the med bay.

"How's he doing?" Kara asked. She sat on the opposite side of the young man and brushed a piece of dark hair off of his forehead. She barely knew him, but she couldn't help feel an older sister like protectiveness.

"He's stable. The swelling in his brain went down so they took him off of the sedatives. He should be waking up soon."

"Good, any news about Siobhan?"

"We got in contact with her Aunt Sinead." Alex hesitated. Kara could tell that there was some bad news she was not looking forward to delivering. "She told us that the women in Siobhan's family are cursed and once wronged, the banshee scream will grow louder and louder until it consumes their soul. Unless they can kill the object of their rage."

"Which is me." Kara said weakly, "So if she doesn't kill me, everything that makes Siobhan who she is will disappear?"

"Yes, and she is devolving quickly, which also makes her more powerful. That's how she was able to escape. Her powers grew to the point where even the anti-soundwave door couldn't stand up against them."

"What do we do?" Kara hadn't liked locking Siobhan up in the first place, and now simply locking her up wasn't going to work. She had to find some way to keep the banshee from devouring Siobhan's soul, without letting the banshee kill her of course.

"Focus on one thing at a time. We have to get the Silver Banshee off of the streets before she hurts more people." Alex's gaze fell on the sleeping boy. "Then we will figure out how to get this curse off of her."

"We have to have someplace to put her."

"I'll have Winn get on fixing up the cell downstairs." Alex stood up. Her gaze went from her sister to the unconscious young man. "He's going to be okay, and it's not your fault." Kara smiled thankfully at her older sibling, who always seemed to know what she was thinking.

"But it is my fault." She whispered when Alex had left. She took the boy's hand, wishing she could make it all better. It was her fault that Siobhan had turned into the Silver Banshee and it was her fault this boy was lying here. Everyone around her seemed to find their way into danger. Kara released the boy's hand and clenched her fist, trying to calm herself down. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. This anger she felt would only make things worse. She tended to do stupid things when she was angry.

Kara jumped when she felt something touch her hand. She opened her eyes to see the boy's hand resting lightly over her fist. She looked up to see him watching her with brilliant green eyes.

"It's not your fault. Danger seems to follow me." The boy said with a half laugh. He winced and put his hand to his head. "Ow."

"You hit your head pretty hard. Do you remember what happened?" Kara watched as a series of emotions flashed across the boy's face.

"I think so...is this real?" The boy looked around like he was looking for a hidden camera or something. "This can't be real"

"You said that before." Kara stood up, looking at the boy in alarm. She was about to go get the doctor when his words stopped her in her tracks.

"You're Supergirl." The boy was looking at her with a mixture of amazement and suspicion.

"No, I'm Kara. Kara Danvers. Supergirl brought you here and then she told me you had asked for me."

"No, you're Kara...what's it..um, Zor-El. You're Kara Zor-El and you're also Supergirl." The boy struggled to sit up. Kara remained frozen in her place until he gasped in pain. Then she rushed back to his side and pushed his shoulders down.

"Don't move. How do you know who I am?" Her tone had grown slightly hostile, but she was suspicious of this strange boy who knew her real name and identity.

"I read your comics, well I read what I could read. Dyslexia makes that a bit hard, but I liked the pictures. Comics are great because you can make up your own story. I also saw a few episodes of the show. I knew you were familiar. But I don't get is how this is happening. It must be Hecate's doing, or maybe Hypnos, or even Hera. It wouldn't be the first time she has dropped me somewhere strange." The boy rambled, seeming to forget that Kara was even in the room. She listened to him babble with increasing panic. Something was clearly wrong with him, maybe his concussion was worse than they had thought. She had to get a doctor in here immediately.

"I don't know what any of that means, but let me just go get the doctor to check up on you." Kara stood up.

"Wait." The boy struggled to sit up again. Kara once again pushed him back down. "Where's my backpack?"

"Over there" Kara pointed to a table by the door where it was. They had gone through it hoping to find a clue as to who he was. But there wasn't anything other than school books. Not even a school ID.

"In the small zipper pocket, there is something that looks like a square cracker. Can you bring it to me?" Kara did as the boy asked, not wanting to aggravate him anymore. He was already hard enough to keep in the bed. She didn't want him hurting himself further. She brought him the odd food and he took a small bite of it.

"It's like medicine." He said when he noticed Kara watching him.

"Okay, I'm going to get the doctor." Kara walked quickly out before the boy could do or say anything to stop her.

*****

Kara waited anxiously for the doctor to perform the examination. Finally, she came out and Kara practically pounced on her.

"What's wrong with him."

"Nothing unexpected." The doctor said in a patient voice. "In fact, he is doing better than I would've thought. He has a severe concussion, but he seems to be healing at an accelerated rate." Kara thought back to the food the boy had eaten, maybe it really had been medicine. 

"Can I talk to him?"

"He's asleep now, it's probably best to let him rest."

"Okay." Kara thanked the doctor and headed out into the main room.

"How is he?" J'onn asked as soon as she arrived.

"The doctor said he is doing well. She actually said he seems to be healing faster than normal."

"Okay so healing abilities, we can add that to the list," Winn said

"Maybe not. He ate something that he called medicine, I think maybe that did it." Kara mused.

"What's wrong?" James asked, picking up on her confusion.

"He just said a lot of weird things. He knew my full name and that I was Supergirl, and he said something about reading comics about me. He also mentioned a bunch of names which started with H that I didn't know...Hypnos and Hera and Hec...something." Kara struggled to remember.

"Greek gods," Winn said immediately.

"What?" The other's turned to look at him.

"Those names you mentioned, they are Greek gods and goddesses," Winn said with a shrug. "I read a lot of Percy Jackson as a kid and some of the things stuck."

"Gods..." Alex said, struggling to figure out what that meant.

"Wait!" Winn was suddenly on his feet. "Oh my god..." He was pacing back and forth now

"What Winn?" Kara asked

"Water abilities, sword, talking about gods...what color were his eyes?"

"Uhh, green." Kara was thrown off by the odd question

"Guys, I what if this is Percy Jackson, like the actual Percy Jackson. It's the only thing that makes sense."

"How does that make sense?" J'onn asked, looking at Winn in exasperation.

"Yeah, he's a fictional character," James added

"On our Earth he is, but on his Earth, we are the fictional characters," Winn said in excitement.

"He's from an alternate Earth," Kara said, as realization dawned.

"Yes, where we are nothing but comic book characters."

"Explains why he kept saying what was happening couldn't be real," Kara said, she was glad that one question had been answered. Although the boy, Percy's, presence brought up a whole slew more.

"How did he get here? How was a breach opened up without setting off the alarms?" Alex asked, as usual, she had taken the words right out of Kara's mouth

"I don't know." Winn's excitement faded as he thought about her questions. "I'll look into it." He turned back to his computer and started typing furiously.

"Well, I suppose we better do some research on Percy Jackson," James said. He was clearly struggling to wrap his mind around the whole thing. Kara couldn't blame him, her own mind was spinning.

"Maybe we should confirm that he actually is Percy Jackson before we do anything else." J'onn, the perpetual voice of reason, pointed out.

"Good idea, I'm going to check on him and I'll confirm who he is. If he is Percy, then I will try to figure out how to explain this whole multiple Earths thing." Kara said

"Just think about how Barry first explained it to us," Winn said, not looking away from his computer. Kara headed back to the med bay, thinking about the first time she had met Barry Allen. Oddly enough, it had been right after she had first gone head to head with the Silver Banshee.


	5. Chapter 5

When Percy woke up for the second time, he felt considerably better. His head still ached, but it no longer felt like someone was continuously pounding their fist against his temple. He opened his eyes and bit back a groan when he saw the person sitting next to him. He'd really been hoping that it was all a bad dream.

"You were hoping that when you woke up, I wouldn't be here." Kara guessed.

"Only 'cause you being here makes me wonder if I'm going crazy." Percy gingerly got himself into a sitting position. Kara watched him anxiously, but she didn't push him back down like she had before. Percy ate a bit more ambrosia as he tried to figure out what the heck was going on.

"You aren't going crazy. I think I can explain it if you bear with me." Kara said, wringing her hands together. "You see, there are an infinite amount of universes out there and different dimensions. Each of those has an Earth which is similar to our own in many ways. But each Earth also has some differences." Kara looked like she was struggling to find the words.

"So you think I am from a different Earth." Percy guessed. "You don't have to explain, I also watch Flash. I know all about the multiverse." Percy didn't mention that he had seen all of Flash even though he hadn't seen all of Supergirl. It wasn't because he liked Flash better, it was because Annabeth insisted on watching Supergirl together and they had been super busy with senior year.

"So, on your Earth, we are nothing more than characters in comic books, and on our Earth..." Kara cut off. Percy sat up straighter and fixed her with an intent stare.

"Who am I on your Earth?" Kara stared back at him, looking reluctant to answer. Percy wondered if on this Earth he was a bad guy.

"You are a character in a book series." She said finally.

"Awesome!" He said with enthusiasm. Kara blinked in surprise, it was clearly not the reaction she had expected.

"You're handling this well."

"Dude, I have book series, how cool is that?" Percy gave her a smile which she returned immediately. He supposed everything that happened to him in his life would make for an interesting book. At least on this Earth people knew what he had done.

"How are you feeling?" Kara asked, sobering slightly

"I feel okay. That's Ambrosia, it helps demigods heal faster. Its lethal to humans though...I'm not sure about aliens from an alternate reality though..." Percy said

"Demigod...so there are actual Greek gods and goddesses from where you come from?"

"Yep, and sometimes Roman and Egyptian and...well you get the point," Percy said, seeing Kara's eyes widen in alarm.

"Whoa"

"Yeah, and you actually have aliens living on Earth and superheroes and villains and-"

"Yes," Kara cut him off with a laugh, "we have all of those."

"My head is hurting for a whole different reason now," Percy said. "The Silver Banshee attacked us right?" He switched topics suddenly. Talking about villains made him remember the attack. He now remembered the episode of Supergirl with the Silver Banshee, although he was struggling to remember the details of it. He silently cursed his memory.

"Yeah, she was in jail, but her powers are growing and she broke out."

"How did you capture her last time?" Percy asked.

"I had some help...from both Barry and then Livewire accidentally ended up helping to take her out," Kara said sheepishly.

"Okay, well you've got me this this time. I promise you a banshee isn't the worst thing I have faced." Percy said, thinking about some of the monsters he has fought over the years.

"Really?" Percy shook himself from his thoughts and found Kara looking at him curiously.

"Yeah, you don't wanna know." He said. Kara looked like she wanted to ask him more, but she resisted.

"Okay, well let's go meet the gang and we can try to figure out this banshee problem."

"Wait..." Percy said suddenly, "So, I'm on another Earth right now?"

"Didn't we just go over this?" Kara said with a small smile

"Yes, but I'm starting to realize that Silver Banshee might not be our biggest problem," Percy said, his excitement from being in a world with actual superheroes was fading. "How am I supposed to get home?"

"How did you get here?"

"I was sucked in by something that I thought was the cause of a god, although now I'm not so sure. I'm beginning to see that the world is a lot bigger of a place than I thought."

"Can you...try to talk to a god or something?" Kara looked almost as distressed as Percy felt.

"It's not that simple. They aren't chatty on a good day and I don't even know if they exist here. Plus if they do they are probably dormant since you've never heard of them."

"And I thought wrapping my head around the multiverse and metahumans was tough," Kara said. She stood up suddenly, "Come on, the team can help to figure this out."

"I'm gonna meet J'onn J'onzz..." Percy said in amazement as he followed Kara out the door. The Martian was one of Percy's favorite characters, although he wasn't going to tell Supergirl that.

"Good to see Winn's not the only fanboy," Kara said with a laugh.

"Oh Winn, I love him too," Percy followed her through the DEO in fascination. It was surreal being someplace that he had seen on TV. Annabeth was going to freak. "My girlfriend will probably kill me if I ever make it home. She loves your show."

"As soon as we figure out what Earth is yours, you guys can visit us again."

"How many Earths are there?" Percy asked, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Umm...I think there is 52 that we know about so far"

"How do we figure out which universe is mine?"

"Leave that to us." Percy looked over at the new voice and froze in shock. They had entered the main room and standing in front of him was a scene straight out of a comic book. Winn, Alex, J'onn, James, and...

"Barry?!" Kara exclaimed and ran into her friend's arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Winn called me. I figured I could help, plus I wanted to meet Percy. His books are on my Earth, too." Barry shifted his attention to Percy, who was still rooted to the spot. "Barry Allen," he said, walking over and offering his hand.

Percy tried to take his hand, he really did. But suddenly, everything was too much for him. Everyone he knew and loved was in a different universe and here he was trapped with people who weren't even supposed to be real. Percy felt his breath quicken as his panic rose. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down.

"Hey, relax. Just breathe. I know it's a lot to take in." Barry was trying to reassure him in a calm voice. It may have worked except for the fact that it was Barry freaking Allen. The Flash was standing right in front of him and talking to him.

Percy tried to hold it in, but when his emotions got away from him, so did his powers. He could feel the water running through the building. Actually, he could feel it in all the buildings surrounding them.

Percy was scared, angry, overwhelmed, alone, and it was finally too much.


	6. Chapter 6

"Percy" Kara was at Barry's side in an instant. Percy was standing with his eyes squeezed shut and his hands clenched in fists. "Barry, what do we-" Kara's question was cut off by a roaring sound.

Suddenly, Kara was soaking wet as the sprinkler system exploded. Water was sent spraying down so intensely that it hurt. Kara looked around as people dove under their desks and into doorways. Kara focused back on the boy who was causing all of this. 

Percy's breath was coming in gasps, but other than that he wasn't moving. Kara had seen panic attacks before, but she had never seen someone so powerful have one. She had no idea what to do.

Luckily, Barry seemed to be keeping his cool. He was in front of Percy, his hands were on the boy's shoulders and he was talking intently.

Percy let out a loud yell. The ground shook and the water shot out faster. And then, everything stopped.

Percy opened his eyes and gave Barry a small smile. Then, his eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed. Barry caught him and knelt in the water, making sure Percy's head stayed above the surface.

"He can breathe underwater, but he's so exhausted that I don't want to take any chances of that power not working," Barry said, looking up at Kara. She knelt down next to them and brushed hair off of Percy's sweaty brow.

"What just happened?" She wondered out loud, surveying the chaos around them. The computers were all fried and everything and everyone was soaking wet.

"I believe one of the most powerful demigods just had a panic attack," Winn said, emerging from under his desk looking like a drowned rat. "Did you feel that earthquake at the end? I didn't know he could do that."

"Well, Poseidon is God of the sea and earthquakes." Barry pointed out

"I know, he just never did that in the books, except for that one time with the volcano."

"Yeah, we don't-"

"Boys!" Kara yelled, causing them both to jump. "This is a real living person lying there, not a character in a book."

"You're right," Barry said as both men looked sheepish.

"Uhhhh" Percy groaned and shifted slightly.

"Percy?" Kara asked hesitantly. The young man's eyes flickered open. He looked at her and then around at their wet surroundings.

"Whoops," He said weakly

"How are you feeling?" Barry asked. Percy struggled to sit up and Barry helped him.

"Tired" He was swaying slightly from where he sat. "Kara, I could use-"

"The ambrosia." She finished, mentally kicking herself for not remembering sooner as she flew off to get it. She came back and handed to Percy who ate it and looked around in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. It's been awhile since I've lost control of my powers like that."

"I understand, we overwhelmed you and we are sorry for that." Kara apologized. Percy was sitting up straighter and color was coming back into his skin. That Ambrosia stuff really did work fast.

"I can help clean this place up," Percy suddenly lurched to his feet. He stumbled and probably would've fallen over if Kara hadn't reached out to steady him.

"Whoa, there slugger," Barry said

"I can help in a few hours." Percy amended, "Right now, I think I should sit down." Kara helped him walk over to a wall. He slid down it with a sigh, not seeming bothered by the water around his waist as he sat down.

"Hey," Alex walked over to her. She took her arm and pulled her a little ways away. "How is he?" Her sister said quietly.

"He seems okay, all things considered," Kara answered.

"It looks like he only affected buildings in this square block. James went down to Catco to control the story. He's going to say there was a sudden increase in water pressure to this area or something." Alex didn't seem concerned and neither was Kara. People often wanted to believe the simplest explanation, even if it wasn't the most logical.

"What about all of this?" Kara gestured at the soaking DEO

"Some things can be salvaged, the rest we can replace," J'onn answered her as he walked over.

"Nobody was seriously hurt, that's the important thing," Alex said.

"Percy will be relieved to hear that." Kara glanced back over at the boy. He was slumped against the wall with his eyes closed. "...and I'll tell him when he wakes up."

"That boy has spent most of his time here unconscious," J'onn noted. Barry and Winn had joined them and Winn looked over at Percy with a pout,

"I didn't even get to introduce myself,"

"You'll get another chance," Kara said with a laugh. "But in the meantime, did you figure out how Percy got here?"

"Well, before my computer took a swim." Winn looked back sadly at his sparking computer, "I was able to double check that all of our breach sensors were working. If Percy came through a breach, it should've notified us. The only activity shown is Barry's arrival."

"So maybe he was brought here by a god or goddess...maybe they transported him in a way that our sensors don't pick up," Kara suggested

"Let me find a working computer, I might be able to scan for different types of energy," Winn said and headed off.

"And I'll find a working computer and plug this in." Barry held up a USB drive.

"What is that?" Kara asked

"It's a database Cisco made. With it, I can access the internet on all of the Earths we know about. I can search to see on which Earths Percy is real and which ones he is just a character." Barry said excitedly, "Then we can try to narrow it down to which one is Percy's."

"Guess I better get on getting working computers." J'onn said, "Come on, let's see what we can find." J'onn gestured for Barry to follow him. Before walking away, Barry gave Kara a quick hug.

"Don't worry about it, we will figure everything out." He reassured her, "Oh, and you can probably just leave Percy there for a little while. Water can actually help him heal."

"Okay, and thank you for your help." Kara was eternally grateful that her friend was there. She wished, and not for the first time, that Barry didn't live in an alternate universe. She wished he could always be around to help her, and that she could do the same for him. But, that couldn't happen and he was here now, so she needed to focus on that.

"I'm going to go see if the other buildings need help. Let me know if you find anything on Siobhan." Kara said to her sister.

"Will do, so are we really just going to leave him there?" Alex gestured to Percy

"I guess? If Barry says it will help then we should go with that. But also let me know the second he wakes up."

"Of course, now go." Alex made a shooing gesture. Kara, not needing to be told twice, changed into her Supergirl outfit and flew out of the window.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey," Percy had woken up to find himself alone on the floor surrounded by water. He had wandered around until he finally found Winn typing furiously at a computer. Winn was someone who he had been looking forward to meeting, so he had entered the room and greeted the man.

"Jesus!" Winn jumped and spun around, clutching at his heart.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Percy held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"No, it's not you, I was just in the zone." Winn said with a smile, then his expression changed suddenly, "Oh my god, it's you, I mean, hi, we haven't met yet...I'm Winn Schott."

"I know, I'm Percy Jackson." Percy was thrown off by Winn's behavior. He acted like he was meeting a celebrity or something.

"I know" Winn and Percy looked at each other awkwardly for a few seconds before Winn stood up and offered his hand. Percy shook it gratefully.

"What are you working on?" Percy asked, mostly to get them talking and hopefully to get Winn to quit staring at him like that, it worked. Winn sat down and gestured for Percy to do the same.

"I am trying to figure out what brought you here. So far, I am not having any luck. There hasn't been any pulses of multidimensional energy or any of the other types of energy that I have looked for. I tried to look for video of where you appeared, but that alley is conveniently out of the way of any cameras."

"So what does all of that mean?" Percy asked. The numbers and letters were jumbled on the screen and he suspected it wasn't just because of his dyslexia. Technology had never really been his thing since most demigods ardently avoided it.

"It means that whatever brought you here is something that we have never seen before." Winn spun in his chair and faced Percy.

"You think it was a god?" Percy guessed

"I think based on who you are and our lack of anything else to go on, that seems like the most likely conclusion." Winn nodded, seeming a little too excited about the idea.

"Just great, now we have to figure out which one," Percy said in exasperation.

"Who did you piss off?" Winn's tone indicated that he knew Percy had a knack for angering gods.

"Nobody, I swear. I've been staying out of trouble."

"What about Hera? She's dropped you in random locations before." Winn pointed out

"Yes, but that was a world-ending situation and more of a one-time thing...wait, the part about Hera is in the books about me?" Percy asked, suddenly curious as to how much of his life was written down.

"Yeah, well it's in a spinoff series..."

"A what?" Percy both wanted to know and didn't want to know at the same time.

"Yeah, well there's actually a few different series, and they all don't feature you, but you make appearances...let's just say that most if not all of your adventures are probably in the books."

"Great Zeus..." It was really uncomfortable to think that a complete stranger knew all about him. Then again, he probably knew more about Winn's life than the other man would like.

"Okay, let's talking about something else," Winn said, trying to diffuse the awkwardness of the situation. "We have to figure out what god or goddess is doing this."

"Honestly, your guess is as good as mine." There were so many gods Percy didn't know all of them. "Is there a Greek god of different dimensions?"

"I doubt it...what if we go through a list and see if any of them stand out?" Winn asked, his fingers flying across the keys. He brought up a list of gods and goddesses that had a brief description. He read them out loud to Percy, who listened, hoping something would click. Nothing did.

"Like I said, I've been living a surprisingly normal life recently," Percy said apologetically when they had gone through the list.

"That's alright, if this is a god, they will probably reveal themselves only when they want to."

"There you guys are" Winn and Percy looked up to see Alex pop her head into the room. She looked a little out of breath "I have been looking for you, of course, you wake up right when I had to go to the bathroom." Alex shook her head but seemed relieved to see Percy.

"Sorry, I woke up and decided to wander," Percy said apologetically.

"No worries, Barry may have found your Earth, Percy," she said with a bright smile. The two men jumped up to follow her. Barry and J'onn were waiting for them back in the main room, which was amazingly dry and already had computers back up and running.

"Wow, you guys work fast." Percy said in amazement. "Where's Kara?" He asked, noticing her missing.

"Right here." Kara zoomed in through the window. Or more accurately, Supergirl zoomed in through the window. She landed next to Percy and gave him a once over. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Percy said, "I want to apologize for everything that happened and causing so much damage. My powers are normally under better control." Percy felt residual guilt from his episode earlier.

"You were under a lot of stress"

"No worries."

"It's just stuff" The other people in the room rushed to assure Percy that it was okay, talking over one another to do it. It made Percy smile and lifted a weight off of his chest. His gaze caught Barry's, who smiled at him. Percy was eternally grateful for what Barry had said to him during his panic attack. Barry hadn't assured him that it was all okay or told Percy to calm down. Instead, he had said that he knew it was a lot to handle and it was okay for Percy to feel angry and overwhelmed. With his permission, Percy had let himself feel overwhelmed and scared and angry. Percy had let out all of those feelings with a yell and had been finally able to get a hold of them.

"So, you found my dimension?" Percy asked, bringing the conversation and his thoughts back to why they were gathered.

"Yes, Earth 17!" Barry said proudly. "It was hard to narrow down the Earths where you might be a demigod since the mist covers up most of that. But I searched for natural disasters and things that permeated the rest of the world when the mist couldn't completely cover it up. I found several Earths where you are probably a demigod. But..." Barry paused for dramatic effect, "Earth 17 is the only one where you are attending NYU for Marine Biology. Actually, on some Earths, NYU didn't even have a Marine Biology program..."

"How did you-"

"I may have gone through your backpack. I needed updated information and you were unconscious." Barry answered before he had a chance to finish asking his question. Barry looked sheepish, but Percy waved his hand to indicate he wasn't bothered.

"Okay, so now we have located his home, what is the next step?" J'onn inquired.

"I call Cisco and he can come here and make a portal for Percy so he can go home," Barry said simply. If Percy hadn't been freaking out over the idea of meeting Cisco, he probably would have thought that it seemed too easy.

"Okay, so call Cisco," Kara said to Barry. Then she turned to Percy and said, "We can give you a device that can make a portal. So if you ever need to get back to us you can."

"Thanks" Percy smiled at her. As eager as he was to get home, he did have to admit he was going to miss all of these guys.

"Cisco, hello? Can you hear me? Cisco?" Barry had his hand pressed over the emblem on his chest. "I guess the interdimensional communication device isn't working." Barry took off the emblem and pulled a small silver circular thing off of the back. "Don't worry Percy, I can use this to portal back to my Earth and then I will come back with Cisco." Barry threw down the object. It sputtered and whirled for a second before bursting into flames.

"Oh god!" Winn shouted. Alex rushed over, grabbed the fire extinguisher, and doused the flames.

"Barry, what was that?" Kara asked

"I don't know. It should have worked. I've used something like that dozens of times." Barry was staring at the smoldering, foam covered object.

"It's my fault," Percy said and he felt all of their eyes turn to him. "A god brought me here for a reason, and they aren't going to let me leave before I accomplish whatever that is." Percy had to face the fact that he might not be going home for a while.

"So we have to figure out what this god wants before we can send you home," J'onn said. Percy nodded even though it hadn't really been a question.

"What do they want?" Winn asked the million dollar question. No one had an answer for that so his words just hung in the air.


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you know what was a great idea?" Winn said suddenly, his voice reverberating sharply around the silent room. Barry and Kara looked up from their various devices.

"What?" Kara asked when it became clear that Winn wasn't going to continue until he was prompted.

"Monotheism, now that was a real step in the right direction." Winn gazed at his computer screen forlornly. "I mean, I knew there was a lot of gods, but I had no idea how many there actually were."

"Yeah, Jason started a movement to make sure all the minor gods were honored and he realized really quickly that would become a full-time job," Percy said with a wry chuckle. He was the only one who wasn't searching the internet for gods who might have a reason to do something like this. Kara hoped it was because he was still tired and not because he had given up hope.

The rest of them were writing any gods or goddesses they thought might be the cause on a whiteboard in the front of the room. Winn and Barry had supplied most of the names since they knew Percy's history the best.

"Percy, do any of those names seem like a fit?" Kara asked, trying to get him involved. Percy squinted up at the board for a second before shaking his head.

"I don't know...I can't-"

"Percy's brain is hardwired for ancient Greek, so he has trouble reading English." Barry jumped in to explain.

"Oh, I didn't realize." Kara felt bad for pushing, but Percy seemed unperturbed.

"No worries, I don't think I would be of much help even if I could read the names. I have been going through every god and goddess that I know of and I really don't know which one would've done this. I think it has to be some kind of test or mission. It certainly isn't punishment because sending me into a world with actual superheroes is awesome, not torture." Percy looked around the room apologetically, "So I don't think we are going to be able to figure it out. It could be any god with any test."

"What do we do then? Do we just wait for this test?" Winn asked.

"And hope that I can pass it," Percy said with a huff. He stood up, suddenly filled with a nervous energy. "I just...I need some air." He said and walked quickly out of the room, leaving a surprised Kara, Barry, and Winn in his wake. The three looked at each other, unsure if they should follow him or let him be.

"I'll go," Kara said after a moment. She would leave Percy alone if he asked, but she wanted to check on him to make sure he wasn't panicking again. "You guys see if Alex and J'onn have anything on Siobhan." As focused as Kara was on helping Percy get home, she couldn't forget the current threat to her city.

"We'll find her." Winn assured her, "And tell Percy that we won't stop until we figure out how to get him back to his Earth."

"Okay" Kara sent a grateful smile to her friends and then headed out into the main room. As soon as J'onn saw her he pointed up to the balcony. Kara nodded and went in the direction of his gesture. Kara could see Percy through the glass doors. He was standing very still, his back was to her, his hands on the railing, and he was staring out at the unfamiliar city. He didn't acknowledge her as she stepped out onto the balcony and moved to stand next to him. "This is where I like to come when I am feeling overwhelmed. No matter what is happening, I know I can come out here and look out on the city and life down there will be the same as always. The normalcy of the hustle and bustle helps keep me grounded. I remind myself that I do all that I do so that they can keep living their lives, blissfully unaware of how many times they have been in danger."

"I should've known I couldn't live a quiet, normal life. Every time I think I am out, I get pulled back in. I just wanted to be a normal college kid who went to classes and parties and hung out with my girlfriend. I wanted my worst fear to be that one day Annabeth would wake up and see that she is crazy far out of my league." Percy spoke softly, still looking out at the city.

"Percy, I know how it feels to want to be normal. From what I've heard, you never really managed to have a normal life. I spent most of my life trying to fit in, to be normal. I resisted my powers and my destiny because I was afraid it would change everything. And it did, but I wouldn't take it back for one second. Even knowing all the pain and sacrifices I would have to make, I would still choose to be Supergirl, do you know why?"

"Why?" Percy asked, finally turning to look at her.

"Because she is a part of me. Because when I was trying to be normal I was denying a huge part of who I was. I love being Kara and I love my life as Kara, but Supergirl is a part of me."

"But you said yourself that you got to live most of your life normally. I had monsters hunting me before I even knew they existed. I got kicked out of school after school for various reasons, but they all had to do with me being a demigod. My life was never normal." Percy looked angry and Kara couldn't blame him. He was right, Kara's life had been messy and complicated, but no matter how bad things got, she had memories of her time on Krypton and her time growing up with the Danvers family to hold onto.

"Percy, I-" Kara was cut off by Alex hurrying out onto the balcony.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but it's the Silver Banshee," Alex said and then spun on her heel and headed back inside. Kara and Percy both started to follow her, but before they reached the door Kara took Percy's arm.

"We will get you home, I promise. And once you are there, if a normal life is what you want, then I say you fight like hell to get it." Kara saw a look of surprise cross Percy's face followed by something that looked like relief.

"Thanks, Kara." He said so quietly she barely heard it.

"But in the meantime, we have a Banshee to catch." Kara gave him a bright smile and opened the door. She gestured for Percy to go first, but he didn't move.

"I don't know if I should help you," Percy said, not meeting her eyes. Kara let the door fall closed in surprise.

"What?"

"What I mean is I don't know how much help I will be. After what happened here, I clearly don't have full control of my powers and I wasn't much use last time and now you have The Flash..." Percy trailed off. Kara put her hands on Percy's shoulders reassuringly.

"Percy, you don't have to fight with us if you don't want to. We would never force you to. But you shouldn't doubt your strength. From what I have seen you have a lot of it, and I'm not just talking about the strength of your powers." Kara hoped that she was saying the right things. Percy was a very resilient young man, but he had been through a lot recently and she wouldn't blame him for sitting this one out.

"I'll do what I can to help." Percy looked up at her and she saw the strength she had been talking about reflected in those green eyes. "Besides, maybe helping you catch the Banshee is my test."

"Kara!" Kara heard Winn's voice crackle through her earpiece. "We found Siobhan, and she's not alone."

"We've got to go," Kara pulled Percy through the doors so they could find out what Winn was talking about.


	9. Chapter 9

They rushed into the main room and saw that everyone was staring at the screen. The Silver Banshee was standing in the middle of a crowded building screaming. The building's occupants were all on their knees, covering their ears.

“You said she wasn’t alone?” Kara asked, surprising Percy. From what he could see, Siobhan looked pretty alone.

“Yes, look there.” Winn pointed at the corner of the screen. Once he knew where to look, Percy spotted her immediately. She was standing in the corner, away from the action, but she wasn’t being affected by the Banshee’s screams. She was a beautiful young woman wearing a light blue dress. She had long dark hair and was watching the chaos around her with indifference.

“She’s definitely a goddess,” Percy said, watching her carefully.

“Do you know her?” Barry asked hopefully

“No, but I know the look. Plus she’s impervious to the Banshee’s scream.” Percy said shaking his head.

“I say we go find out who she is and what she wants with you.” Kara said.

“James is already on his way.” Winn said.

“Well, let’s go then,” Barry said and in a split second, he was in his flash outfit.

“Wait, don’t forget these,” Alex said before they all ran off. She held out three sets of banshee scream canceling earpieces.

“Good call” Kara said, reaching for a set. Barry and Percy immediately followed suit.

“So Percy, are you running with me or flying with Kara?” Barry asked him

“Running,” Percy said immediately. He knew he wasn’t going to enjoy the sensation, but almost anything was better than flying. Kara gave him a surprised look, he figured most people would rather fly.

“It’s nothing personal Kara, he just doesn’t like flying. He and Zeus have a strenuous relationship so being in the sky isn’t the smartest idea.” Winn explained for him. Percy sent him a look of thanks and Kara nodded in understanding. Barry came up next to him and put a hand on the back of his neck to prevent whiplash.

“Take a deep breath” Barry instructed. Percy did so and closed his eyes. He felt a sickening tug and then his entire body felt like it was being pressed flat. It didn’t feel like wind, it felt like a solid concrete wall was slamming against him. Percy tried to gasp but found himself unable to breathe. Just when he was afraid he would suffocate, he was able to take in a huge breath. Percy opened his eyes and stumbled a few steps as the world tilted around him. Barry grabbed his arm to steady him.

“I think I might risk getting struck by lightning next time,” Percy said weakly as he got his bearings. Kara landed next to them a few seconds later. The entire place was deserted except for Siobhan and the goddess who were both casually leaning up against a wall. Siobhan had either let the people go or hadn’t cared when they had run away. It was obvious that all she cared about was Supergirl.

“About time,” Siobhan said, pushing off the wall and walking towards the group. Percy wasn’t paying any attention to the Banshee however, his attention was focused on the goddess. She was watching Percy with a slightly bored expression.

“Who are you?” Percy asked her. She looked him up and down and then quirked an eyebrow.

“You’re Percy Jackson?” She asked, sounding unimpressed. “You don’t look like much.”

“Why did you bring me here?” Percy asked, ignoring the insult. Her reaction was something that he had received time and time again. It didn’t bother him because he knew that in the end, he always wiped the smug look off of the god's face.

“Oh, I didn’t,” She said with a smile. This threw Percy off, he looked at Barry and Kara for assistance, but they looked more confused than he felt.

“What?” was the brilliant response that he managed.

“I was hoping that you were smarter than you looked, green eyes. But apparently not. I did not bring you here,” The goddess said again.

“Then who did?”

“Another goddess, we have a wager you see, and I’m just here to see that it’s a fair fight.” The goddess said, unhelpfully. Percy’s first instinct was to ask about the wager. He felt anger burn inside him at the thought of being used to satisfy the goddesses amusement. But there was a small voice inside his head that sounded suspiciously like Annabeth that was telling him to keep a cool head.

“Who are you?” Percy asked instead. Gods and goddesses could never resist talking about themselves.

“Ungrateful humans, I’m not surprised that you don’t know who I am.” The goddess said, tossing her long dark hair over her shoulder. Percy felt himself relax slightly, this at least was familiar territory. How many times had he had a conversation with a god who was complaining at their lack of notoriety?

“I am sorry, but I have a friend who is making sure all gods have their rightful alters at each of the demigods camps. If you tell me who you are I promise that at least demigods will know your name.”

“That is noble of you and your friend” The goddess noted, “Maybe my cousin was right about you. But, I do not care about the affairs of humans, not anymore.” This pulled Percy up short, he had never met a god or goddess that did not want to be adored by humans. The gods needed worship like they needed air.

“Not anymore? Did something happen?” Percy wanted to keep her talking, hoping that she would let slip enough details to be able to identify her.

“You could say that, but it is not important. Right now, you fight.” The goddess said it like she was suggesting a trip to the mall. “But four against one is not fair.” At the word four, Percy looked around in surprise. He saw that while he had been focused on the goddess, the Guardian had joined them.

“We don’t have to fight at all,” Supergirl spoke up for the first time, but she was not looking at the goddess. Instead, she was speaking to the Silver Banshee. “Siobhan, I know the banshee is threatening to take over for good. We can help you-”

“Like you helped me last time? Sending me to jail?” Siobhan interrupted, her voice bitter.

“We were keeping you there to be safe, Winn was looking-”

“Don’t talk to me about Winn.” Siobhan interrupted again. She turned to look at the goddess, “enough of this idle chat, let’s fight.”

“As you wish,” the goddess gave a lazy wave of her hand and two creatures appeared. They both looked vaguely like lions. One was larger than a normal lion, with shimmering golden fur. The other had a goat’s head sticking out of its back and a snake for a tail.

“That is one freaky looking thing,” Barry said, looking at the second creature.

“Percy, what are these things?” James said, looking back and forth between the two lions.

“Um…” At one point in his life, Percy had studied Greek mythology like his life depended on it, because it had. But recently, he had been so determined to try to live a normal life, that he had stopped his studies. What little knowledge he still had was sluggishly making it’s way to the front of his brain.

“Attack,” The goddess said the word softly and then disappeared. Percy uncapped Riptide as the room burst into motion. He launched himself at the nearest creature, the one with the two heads. For an awkward looking thing, it moved quickly. It easily avoided Percy’s first attack and leaped completely over him. Percy spun around and attacked again, with the same result. As he was fighting, his brain was still trying to place the creature. The creature avoided Percy’s sword again and opened it’s mouth as if to roar.

In the nick of time, Percy realized what this creature was. He dove to the side, narrowly missing being insinuated by the stream of fire coming from the creature’s mouth.

“Chimera” Percy shouted, realizing only after he yelled that he wasn’t fighting with fellow demigods at that these guys would have no idea what that meant.

“It’s like this thing is impenetrable.” Percy heard James shout. He looked over to see that James and Barry were fighting the golden lion, with no luck. Both had bleeding claw marks while the creature looked unharmed.

“It’s the Nemean Lion,” Percy yelled, as that too clicked into place. The trials of Hercules were something that every demigod studied. “No mortal weapon can kill it.”

“Guys, time for a change in game plan.” Alex’s voice cracked in his ear. “Percy, go after the Nemean Lion, Winn thinks that your sword can kill it. Supergirl, go after the Chimera, it breathes fire and you are fireproof. Flash and Guardian, you guys take on the Banshee.” It was a good plan. Percy wished he could always have someone surveying the battle from a distance who could call out strategy.

With a last glance at one another, the team switched places. Percy ran over to where the giant golden lion was. The Lion was pacing back and forth and its eyes fixed on Percy as he neared. Percy knew that Winn was right to guess that Riptide could harm the creature, Riptide could harm most things. But a small part of him was worried that it wouldn’t work. He didn’t have the Guardian’s armor or the Flash’s speed. He would be torn apart in a few seconds flat.

Testing the waters, Percy lunged quickly towards the lion. He jabbed at it’s shoulder and then backed away quickly. To Percy’s relief, the lion roared and a golden liquid that he thought was blood started seeping out of the wound. He heard Winn whooping in his ear and smiled.

The battle winded down quickly after that. The Nemean Lion was not used to being hurt, so it did not handle the pain well. With a few well-aimed blows, Percy was able to send it back to Tartus. Barry and James were able to capture the Silver Banshee with ease. She did not have any way of fighting them while they were wearing the scream protecting earplugs. And the Chimera was no match for Supergirl, she turned her laser eyes on it and turned it into dust.

They all stood still for a few minutes after the fight ended. The only movement was Siobhan struggling against her bonds. Percy looked around at the heroes, who were staring at the scratched up floor in shock.

“I’ve seen a lot of things, but this probably takes the cake.” Barry eventually broke the silence, patting Percy on the shoulder.

“Come on, let’s get Siobhan back to the DEO, maybe she knows who the goddess is,” Kara said. She took Siobhan by the arm and looked at the three men. “And you guys have to get patched up.” Percy looked down and saw that his arm and leg were bleeding. With the adrenaline of the fight, he hadn’t even noticed that the lion had clawed him.

“That sounds like a plan,” He said wearily. He hoped that the Banshee would have some answers that he so desperately needed.


End file.
